


Love Actually

by RegulusLi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个关于爱情传递的故事，大家情人节快乐！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Actually

**Author's Note:**

> GO find LOVE!

时间是2013年2月14日早上九点十四分。Shaun Hastings焦躁地盯着自己家客厅的电话，似乎这样就能用自己的原力或是别的什么让电话响起来。没错，这个英国人，悲惨地在情人节的清晨坐在电话机前面等这个似乎永远不会打来的电话——这就是他的情人节惊喜，干得好，Hastings。

如果非要说，其实他准备的不算太糟——不管是用一个英国人还是美国人的标准来看。情人节的前一天他带自己交往了三年的男朋友Desmond Miles——街角酒吧的酒保——去一个以他们的工资水平都算得上是奢侈的餐厅吃了晚饭，然后在他的公寓里共浴爱河，等十二点钟声敲响的时候，Shaun吻了一下恋人的后颈，探身从床头柜的抽屉里拿出那个俗气的红丝绒盒子，用他自以为最浪漫的嗓音蹭着对方的肩膀轻声说：

“Will you marry me？”

他可是期待着一个狂喜的热吻和激情的骑乘的——事实证明，他想太多。Desmond看着盒子里的戒指，非常朴素的银色，他甚至能看见戒指内侧刻着的自己的名字。身后是自己男朋友的体温，身上盖着的是他的被子，当做睡衣穿着的是对方的披头士T恤衫，就连自己身上都带着对方等味道，这一切都让Desmond没来由地觉得惊恐。于是Desmond Miles先生作出了一个令Shaun胃痛至今的决定。

他跑了。

“我我我我我今晚打电话给你，好吗？”Desmond一边套上内裤一边结结巴巴地说，而Shaun还维持着刚刚的姿势，举着那枚漂亮的戒指，微微张着嘴看着他。“我我我…我需要要要要考考考虑一下…”

然后他就按照字面意义上那样，一手提着裤子一手抓着自己的大衣，跑出了Hastings先生的公寓。而公寓的主人躺在床上，看着地上属于酒保先生的衬衫和领带，还有一只袜子，突然不知道作何反应了。

在吃了整整一桶冰淇林，喝掉两听啤酒，把真爱至上翻过来翻过去看了三遍之后，Shaun紧紧盯着那谈电话机，试图用原力控制Desmond给他一个答复，并且想要劝服自己Desmond口中的今晚不是指这个通宵而是情人节的晚上。我梦想的情人节可不是这样的啊啊啊！Shaun再一次痛苦地把脸埋在手掌中。

时间是2013年2月14日十点二十七分，和历史学家相比，Leonardo的心情非常不错。他哼着小调儿慢悠悠地套上睡衣，这可是情人节，他难得地给工作室的所有人都放了个假，包括那个几乎算得上是工作狂的历史学家Shaun Hastings先生。据说他在今天凌晨会跟男朋友求婚，Leonardo一边把金发绑成发辫，一边笑着拉开窗帘，还窝在被褥里面的大明星不自在地动了动，发出几句意义不明地声音继续睡了过去。

首先是早餐吧，Leonardo作为一位浪漫的弗洛伦萨人，可是不会忽略情人节这个满世界都冒着粉红色泡泡的节日。虽然Ezio接下来还有一份工作需要解决，但是他们有一整个下午能腻在一起，而且还有一个精心准备过的浪漫夜晚，想到这里，画家嘴角的笑意更深了。

等他回到卧室，Ezio刚好伸了个懒腰睁开眼睛，于是他把餐盘放在床头柜上，凑过去将嘴唇贴在Ezio的嘴角，很快一个早安吻就升级为法式热吻，Leo的手指紧紧扣着Ezio，把他压在软垫上深吻。等到呼吸急促，两个人都明显难耐起来的时候，画家微微拉开距离，笑着说：“情人节快乐。”

时间是2013年2月14日十一点十九分，Ezio从经济人手里接过咖啡，心情愉悦地啜了一小口。Yusuf扬起眉毛看着难得这个时间还能保持好心情的Ezio Auditore——他做Ezio的经纪人十几年了，这样的情景几乎一个手就数的过来，这位大明星的生活可基本是从下午开始的。

“别这么愁眉苦脸的，Yusuf，今天可是情人节。”Ezio兴高采烈地说，凑过去拍了拍经纪人兼老伙伴的肩膀，在他胡子拉碴的脸上亲了一大口：“情人节快乐，Darling。”

时间是2013年2月14日十三点三十六分，Yusuf揉揉僵硬的肩膀，推开休息室的门，一眼就看到了坐在沙发上对着咖啡发呆的Lamphy，自己那位大明星不好对付，眼前这位仁兄更加苦逼啊——公司里谁都知道Lamphy暗恋那位刚出道的Kadar小朋友，但也只有Kadar自己不知道，而Lamphy也不知道大家都知道罢了。

“嘿，Lamphy，这个时间不需要工作吗？”他按了一下咖啡机，笑着转过去。Lamphy勉强可是算得上是好看的脸上阴云密布，这让Yusuf在心底说了句哎哟。求你快点去跟Kadar告白好吗，这样让大家都很捉急啊！

“我给Kadar放了假，公司也没有什么事儿。”他表情凝重地盯着手里的咖啡杯，简直用目光都能把杯子烧出一个洞来，最后他像是下定决定一样深吸一口气，抬起眼睛看着Yusuf，这让后者觉得后颈一凉。“我决定下午约Kadar出来。”

感谢所有的神明这家伙终于开窍了！Yusuf替所有的同事感谢那些冥冥之中让Lamphy终于下定决心的感谢上帝真主佛祖和八大神明，重重拍了拍这位苦情同事的肩膀，从口袋里找出一块儿有点儿融化了的巧克力，放在Lamphy手中，俯下身亲吻了一下他的额角，笑着说：“祝你成功，Lamphy，情人节快乐。”

时间是2013年2月14日十四点四十七分，Lamphy拿着一束玫瑰花和巧克力站在Kadar的公寓楼下，像是每个俗套爱情故事的男主角（或者自认为的）那样，等待着心上人打开窗户看见自己露出明亮笑容的那一刻。但是到现在为止，他已经裹着黑色的风衣和厚重的围巾，在情人节的寒风中站了半个小时了，楼上的家伙丝毫没有打开窗户或是接电话的意思。

最后他只能叹了口气决定放弃这个可笑的告白情景剧，从口袋里掏出Kadar家的钥匙，无奈地打开大门。已经快要下午了，这个小家伙到底在干嘛？Lamphy用一只手抓着花束和巧克力盒子，另一只手打开门之前顿了一下，在心中设想了对方可能发生的五百种意外。

而让他意外的是，一推开门，就看见Kadar坐在门边的鞋柜上，撑着下巴看着自己。“我跟Yusuf打赌你一个小时才会上来，现在可好，我欠他一顿酒。”Kadar冲Lamphy挥了挥手里的手机，露出无辜的笑容。

在Lamphy心中已经把大胡子的Yusuf捅死了一万次，用各种各样的方法。但是当Kadar扯住他的衣领，玫瑰花和巧克力盒子都掉在地上的时候，他就什么都没法想了。一个期待已久的吻之后，Lamphy气息不稳地对Kadar说：“情人节快乐。”

时间是2013年2月14日十六点零九分，Kadar敲开哥哥办公室的门，警局里面乱七八糟的，就算是情人节，警察先生们也是没时间休息的，更别说约会了。Malik探长正坐在自己办公室里，对着一桌子的公文报告叹气。小小的办公室里烟雾弥漫，用事实证明了男人压力和烟瘾之间的必然联系。

“哥哥，咳咳，你在，咳咳，忙吗？”Kadar小心翼翼地把头探进办公室里，却被呛得忍不住咳嗽，Malik抬起布满血丝和黑眼圈的眼睛，把叼着的烟头按灭之后冲Kadar招招手。不管怎么说，工作再忙也是要给自己可爱的弟弟空出时间的，对不对？Malik·弟控·Al Sayf如是说。

“这是什么？”还没等Kadar开口，年度优秀探员Malik探长就眼尖地看见了弟弟颈侧的红痕，Kadar赶忙一手捂住一手把那盒Lamphy带来，两个人却没有机会吃的巧克力丢在哥哥的办公桌上。“没什么，没什么，哥哥，情人节快乐！”他在哥哥的脸颊上吧唧亲了一口，就拉开办公室的门跑了。

这混小子，算了，下次再问清楚吧。Malik看着巧克力盒子叹口气。

时间是2013年2月14日十六点十五分，Malik花了一点儿时间在休息室堵到了Altair，他手上有两个案子，还有一个在逃的犯人，看他的脸色就知道又好几天没有合眼了。他看着站在咖啡机跟前点烟等咖啡的男人，不由自主地叹起气来，还是和以前一样不知道好好照顾自己啊，同样一天一夜没有睡的Malik先生大言不惭地这样在心里对Altair说教。

警局里面乱糟糟的，到处都是走来走去的警官和探长，没人注意到从办公室和公文中溜出来的Malik和对着咖啡机发呆的Altair。他越过推着堆满资料小车的文职人员和争论不休的两位探员，躲过局长瞪着自己的视线，又逃过两位试图送给自己可笑巧克力的女警员，终于凑到了咖啡机跟前。

Altair在Malik盯着他看了几秒钟之后才慢慢回过神，脸上的表情有点儿茫然——Malik猜是因为没有睡好觉或者抽太多烟的缘故，事实上作为交往超过五年的男朋友，Kadar总说他们不快点儿去登记结婚简直是浪费。虽然在同一个警局，但是他们的见面的机会并不多，主要是在家里或者病房里。而到现在为止，他们最后一次上床是圣诞节的时候。

于是Malik伸手取走了Altair叼着的香烟，在对方震惊的表情中吻上了他。这是一个强势而不容拒绝地吻，Altair忍不住往后退，没几步就撞在了墙壁上。警局里乱糟糟的，没有人注意到Altair被探长先生按在墙上亲吻。

“情人节快乐，Novice。”Malik轻声说，把一盒可笑的巧克力塞在Altair怀里。

时间是2013年2月14日十七点二十九分，Altair慢慢嚼着嘴里的巧克力，同车的警官终于完成了现场控制，疲惫地回到车里，印第安青年捏着自己的眉头长舒一口气。不管是谁在经历了一场枪战和追击之后都会累个半死，就算这个人是体力异于常人的Connor警官。

“处理完成了？”Altair把巧克力咽下去，才觉得自己因为失血和缺乏睡眠而昏昏沉沉的脑袋稍微清醒了一点儿，还好哪颗子弹只是擦过自己的肩头，而不是直接打进去。“嗯，辛苦了。”Connor把记录用的本子放回口袋里，看了眼靠在椅背上几乎要睡着的探员，无奈地探过身去替他系上安全带。

Altair迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，抬头嘴唇就碰在了Connor的脸颊上。这位向来不怎么好亲近的探员用难得柔软的语调说：“情人节快乐。”Connor捂着自己被亲到的脸颊，难以置信地呆坐了好久才踩下油门。

时间是2013年2月14日十九点零八分，Connor从监护室出来，就看见了Duncan Little医生，说真的，这个Little Doctor和Dr Little已经是在医院流传已广的笑话。警局的大家都受到医术精湛的前神父先生的不少照顾，特别是总是弄伤自己的Altair和Connor。

“Hey，”Duncan夹着医疗记录本笑着走过来，不容拒绝地拉起警官的右手，检查上面的划伤，伤口并不严重，而且也经过了简单的处理。“看来我教给你的急救方法没有白费。”医生笑着低头亲吻警官的手心，后者甚至能感觉到在自己掌心蔓延的笑意。

“情人节快乐，Connor。”Duncan非常自然地侵入Connor的安全距离，两个人的胸口几乎贴在一起，但是他看起来毫不在意身后暧昧笑着的护士们和Connor烧红的耳尖。“不知道我又没有荣幸能请你喝一杯呢？我亲爱的警察先生。”

Connor在周围低低的窃笑和暧昧的目光中抬起头吻上Duncan的嘴角，接着落荒而逃。

时间是2013年2月14日十九点二十一分，Washington远远就看见了走廊上的Duncan，左顾右盼却没有看见Connor的踪影，而Duncan显然是看见了自己，因为那位总是带着笑容的啰嗦前任神父在看到自己的一瞬间皱起了眉头。

“Mr Washington，没想到会在这里看见你啊。”Duncan扬起眉毛，刻意抬高了声调，而议院先生只是温和地笑着，丝毫没有被惹怒的样子。他优雅地耸耸肩，笑着说：“辛苦你了，Dr Little，我不过是听说Connor受伤了，顺道过来看看罢了。”

去你的顺道，你的办公室根本在城另一边吧？Duncan没有让表情出卖自己内心的吐槽，这个Dr Little的笑话在Washington口中分外刺耳，说不定这就是情敌见面，分外眼红。

“很遗憾，Sir，他刚刚离开，而且我确信他今晚没有时间见你。”Duncan笑着冲Washington伸出手，两个男人都微笑着在走廊上握手，却在暗处针锋相对。最后医生按照欧洲人的理解亲吻了议院的脸颊，轻声说：“祝你情人节快乐，Sir，我确定我会的。”

时间是2013年2月14日十九点二十七分，Washington背着手走出医院大门，就看到急急忙忙赶来了的，自己的政敌，Connor的父亲Haytham Kenway。他扬起嘴角迎面走过去，果不其然地看见骄傲的英国男人露出不屑的表情。

“如果你是来看Connor的话，我们都来晚了一步。”他平静地说，仔细观察男人脸上的表情，不得不说，虽然Haytham是个在商界乃至政界都无可挑剔的男人，但是换上父亲的身份之后，他的所有心情都写在了脸上。这么近的距离，Washington能看见他脸上的汗水和喘息之间的白气，还有从围巾和衣领之间露出来的一小片锁骨。

“离我远点儿，Washington，我和我的儿子都不管你的事。”Haytham扬起下巴对议院先生毫不客气地恶语相加，政客不会这么容易就被惹怒，但一位父亲在面对和自己的几乎同龄的追求自己儿子的男人时，可就不好说了。

“如果您不相信我的话，Kenway先生，您大可以自己去一探究竟。”Washington优雅地微微一笑，却在Haytham正要走的时候，拉住他的手。“祝你情人节快乐，亲爱的政敌。”他的吻落在Haytham戴着手套的手背上，却让后者想要立刻把手套丢掉。

“也祝你情人节快乐，先·生。”Haytham恶狠狠地抽回手，抑制住自己想要狠狠揍这个老混蛋一拳的欲望，转身就走。还好Connor没有跟这个老混蛋交往，不然他一定打断那小子的狗腿。

时间是2013年2月14日二十点零九分，Haytham疲惫地掏出电话，拨给自己孩子的母亲，印第安女性沉稳的声音很快就传来，这让他觉得安心和平静。“Connor据说只是弄伤了手掌，没什么大事，我很快就回去。”

“好，我准备了晚餐。”Ziio轻笑的声音透过电波，让Haytham也不由地扬起嘴角。“难得的情人节，连一个吻都不给我吗，Kenway先生？”英国男人愣了一下，不安地小声说：“等、等我回去…”同时深深厌恶在对方面前总是显得笨拙的自己。

“不，Haytham，如果现在给我一个吻的话，我才能保证你回来能得到情人节的奖励。”Ziio一向平稳的声音因为故意的调笑而有些变调，她听见自己的丈夫，那位总是有些笨拙却要强装优雅的英国男人拘谨地咳嗽了一声，对着电话小声地发出“啾”的亲吻声。

捉弄这只骄傲的猫真是太有趣了，Ziio忍住大笑挂掉电话，想象着丈夫在寒风中红了脸的样子，顿时觉得心情更好了。

时间是2013年2月14日二十点二十一分，Ziio走进附近街区的便利店，里面空荡荡的，只有她认识的店员还在一边随着耳机里的音乐摇晃身体一边工作。她准备好晚餐之后才发现家里的拉住在之前结婚纪念日的时候用掉了，却又忘了补给，于是只好在丈夫回家之前来便利店采购。

“Hi，Kenway夫人，好久不见。”店员看见Ziio便取下耳机笑着打招呼，Ziio从货架上找到需要的蜡烛之后笑着冲她点点头：“Hi，Rebecca，难得的情人节不出去约会吗？”脖子上挂着耳机的店员笑着耸耸肩，表示自己没人可约。

“那真是太可惜了，现在的先生们可真是没有眼光。”Ziio说着从收银台旁边的架子上取下两块漂亮的心形巧克力，跟蜡烛放在一起。“您和Kenway先生结婚这么久了还过情人节，真是太幸福了。”

结完帐之后Ziio把其中一块粉红色放在Rebecca手心，笑着亲吻了她的脸颊，柔声说了句“情人节快乐”。好吧，或许我可以早点儿关店去喝一杯？Rebecca拿出手机拨通了老板的电话，装病什么的可是她的拿手好戏，谁能拒绝一位女士痛经的病假要求呢？

时间是2013年2月14日二十二点三十分，Rebecca终于结束了工作来到熟悉的酒吧，她的大学同学在这里做酒保，或许能蹭到一杯免费的鸡尾酒，毕竟她的工资也不高，而且今天可是情人节，对不对？

“Hey，Des！”Rebecca兴高采烈地冲吧台后面的酒保挥挥手，姣好的身材和难得的妆容让她吸引了不少男人的目光，但是，哦不，她可不想从这些啤酒肚醉汉里面选一个过情人节。Desmond看起来有点儿魂不守舍，但是他还是转过来冲她露出微笑。

为什么这年头的好男人都是Gay呢？Rebecca悲伤地点了一杯白俄罗斯。Desmond打了一杯啤酒给一边的啤酒肚男，笑着走过来，但是看起来有一些疲惫。“Hi，Becca。”他把酒杯递给她，手撑着吧台。

“你怎么今天还上班？我以为你男朋友会准备什么情人节惊喜。”她接过杯子笑着说，但Des露出的表情让她开始觉得有些担心了：“嘿，是怎么回事？他欺负你了？你知道虽然我不能上门去揍那个宅男一顿，当然了，并不是说我做不到，但是至少我能黑掉他的账户和电脑。”

“不是啦，不过还是谢谢了，Becca。”Desmond笑起来有些没有精神，但起码让Rebecca稍微放心了一点儿，她可一点儿都没觉得那个啰嗦的英国人有哪里好，让Des这么神魂颠倒的。“Anyway，情人节快乐。”

她拿出Ziio给她的巧克力，探过身亲了一口Desmond的额头，大男孩儿不好意思地挠挠头发，脸颊上泛起的红晕，看起来想要说什么最后却只是张了张嘴，一个字儿都没说。

“你知道，我当时和Lucy可都没看上那个英国佬，谁知道你到底看上他什么了。整天Shaun这样，Shaun那样的，我们可都……”Rebecca一杯酒下去话就多了起来，抱怨还没有说完，就被Desmond突然站直身体的动作下一跳。

“Jason你帮我撑一晚，我回头一定补偿你！”Desmond脱下围裙和领结，丢在吧台上就跑出了门。这么大了还风风火火的，Rebecca跟那个叫Jason的点了杯酒，金发的小伙子冲她微笑，或许可以问问他是不是Gay，Rebecca笑着想。

时间是时间是2013年2月14日二十三点零七分，Shaun不知道自己什么时候在沙发上睡着了，怀里还抱着那部电话机，答录机的灯告诉他还没有人打过电话来。好吧，似乎自己是真是被拒绝了，他悲哀地发现自己几乎快要这么度过今年的情人节了。

重重的敲门声下了英国人一大跳，他裹紧了身上的睡衣，小声抱怨着该死的暖气和美国差劲的供暖系统，还有情人节商品化什么的，打开门就被一个拥抱吓到了。Desmond狠狠扑进Shaun的怀里，感受到英国佬身上的温暖和熟悉的气味，觉得自己鼻尖酸涩起来。

Shaun捧起自己男朋友的脸，他的脸很冰，但因为奔跑泛着红，气息不稳地抓紧自己身上的睡衣。“Fuck，Shaun，Fuck，外面很冷你知道吗？我敲了很久的门！”他喘着气说，双手几乎有点儿发抖，而只穿着单裤的双腿因为奔跑和寒冷而打颤。

“你…你从酒吧跑来的？”Shaun从Des身上的酒味和衣服得出结论，他们站在大门口，感觉到寒风驱走了室内原本就不多的温暖，他正想让Desmond先进来再说，他那可怜的暖气可带来不了多少温度。

“I do，Fuck，I DO！”Desmond觉得自己的声音变了个调，Shaun听到自己隆隆的心跳和不规律的呼吸，Desmond慌张地说着类似于：“把那个该死的戒指给我！”的话，于是他决定让他闭嘴。

一个深吻大概是不错的选择。

情人节快乐，Shaun。

情人节快乐，Everyone。

 

——Fin——


End file.
